Cry Me A River
by andersons
Summary: Blaine is finally at McKinley, to be closer to Kurt. But, it turns out that he's closer to his ex instead, Sam Evans. BLAM. I suck a summaries.


Blaine opened his locker and put his belongings inside. He took a deep breath and scanned around the school. He's finally at McKinley, like Kurt wanted. He couldn't believe he left good ol' Dalton just to be closer to his friend. Not to mention he'd be seeing his ex the whole entire Glee period.

Blaine soon felt a shadow come close to him. And he knew what was coming to him. He sealed his eyes tight, so the slushie wouldn't get in his eyes. Instead of cold and sticky liquid coming to his face, he heard a familiar voice instead. He opened his eyes to see his ex-boyfriend, Sam. "Hey."

Blaine avoided his eyes and went back to his locker, organizing it. "Did you know you could actually drink slushies' in the hallways now?" Sam smiled. Blaine finally stopped being stubborn and faced him, who was still smiling.

"Really? Wow," Blaine said sarcastically. Sam sighed and stared at the purple slushie in his hand. "I decided to get you one. It's grape…purple." Blaine smiled slightly at his words. "You still remember that?"

Sam chuckled. "How could I forget your favorite flavor is grape and that your favorite color is purple?" Blaine took the slushie out of his hands, along with the straw. "And how you melted while I was wearing that purple hoodie one day." Sam mentioned. Blaine chocked on the slushie, laughing.

"I really shouldn't be…talking to you." Blaine said. Sam stopped laughing, making his smile turn into a frown. "Blaine, I know I was wrong…but," Blaine cut him off by putting the slushie in his hands. "Completely wrong." He added. "You're not going to win me back. Never." Blaine walked away from Sam, heading towards Karofsky's direction, blue slushie in hand, which went straight in Blaine's face. He felt the burn in his eyes, and ran like hell to the bathroom with one eye open.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone! Welcome back to Glee club!" Mr. Schue announced. Everyone screamed with excitement. "Now, I know I like to do the same things over and over…but, it's good to practice! So, we're having another duets competition! I suggest you grab your people now and select songs." Like always, Finn with Rachel. Mike with Tina. Santana decided to work with Brittany. Lauren's with Artie this time. Blaine barely new any of these people. So, he just asked Kurt. He did want to spend so much time together. That's why Blaine transferred. <em>For him.<em>

"No can do, Blaine." Kurt said grabbing Mercedes' hand. "I'm working with Mercedes." What…? But, Kurt wanted to spend more time with him…why did he do this? "Mercedes and I haven't been really hanging out since I went to Dalton. But, I'm back and I also promised to spend more time together. Maybe next time?" Blaine sighed, and walked over to his seat. "Yeah, it's fine." Blaine sat down and watched everyone talk about songs, school drama, etcetera. Except for Sam. He was alone too, playing with the strings of his hoodie. He could feel eyes on him, so he turned his head and looked straight at Blaine and smiled. "Damn." Blaine muttered watching Sam walk over to him.

"No, Sam." Blaine said, keeping his eyes on the floor. "What? Maybe I just wanted to talk…" The blonde replied. Blaine sighed and glared at his ex. "Look, I don't have a duet partner, and neither do you. But, I'm not working with you." Before Sam could even respond, Mr. Schue came over to suggest that Sam and Blaine should work together. "Come on, guys! It would be the first male duet here in Glee club! Blaine, show us what you've got! You've got a great voice, and you wowed me at Regionals last year." Mr. Schue said.

"I'll think about it." Blaine responded. Mr. Schue nodded his head and went over to the piano (Brad wasn't here). "Come on Blaine. One song wouldn't hurt." Sam said patting his shoulder. Blaine jumped a little by Sam's touch. Blaine looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're my duet partner." "Fuck yeah." Sam said. Blaine chuckled. He told him to meet him in front of Dalton right after school, around 4:00. Sam was curious why Dalton, knowing that Blaine isn't supposed to be there after school hours.

* * *

><p>Sam stood outside of Dalton. He pulled out his phone and checked the time – 3:50. He sighed and clicked the Angry Birds app. He only played for about a good five minutes. "Hey." Blaine greeted the blonde. Sam locked his phone and put it in his pocket. He mirrored Blaine's small smile he made and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, why are we here?" Sam asked. Blaine went to the keypad on the Dalton gate, pressing 7, 1, 0, 8, and 9. The gate soon opened, and Sam furrowed his brows. "They said I could come here tonight. If I wanted. So, they gave me the code." Sam nodded his head and followed Blaine, walking into the school.<p>

"Ahh, Dalton." Sam said scanning the hallways. "Still the same." "Except, maybe a paint job." Blaine added. Blaine ran down the hallway, going towards the commons. Blaine sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Sam. "I really don't know what song we should sing…have any suggestions?" Sam ran through the songs in his head, trying to find one. He finally got one, and sat in the piano seat. "How about 'Cry Me A River'?"

"_Really?_ I'm not singing any Timberlake song."

Sam laughed. "No! The one by Michael Bublé." Blaine lifted his eyebrows. "Oh. That one. I know that one."

Sam smiled and began to play the beat on the piano.

* * *

><p><em>Now you say you're lonely<em>  
><em>You cried the whole night through<em>  
><em>Well, you can cry me a river<em>  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>I cried a river over you<em>

_Now you say you're sorry_  
><em>For being so untrue<em>  
><em>Well, you can cry me a river<em>  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>I cried a river over you<em>

* * *

><p><em>You drove me,<em>  
><em>Nearly drove me out of my head<em>  
><em>While you never shed a tear<em>

_Remember?_  
><em>I remember all that you said<em>  
><em>Told me love was too plebeian<em>  
><em>Told me you were through with me and<em>

_Now you say you love me_  
><em>Well, just to prove you do<em>

_Cry me a river_  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>I cried a river over you<em>

_You drove me_  
><em>Nearly drove me out of my head<em>  
><em>While you never shed a tear<em>

_Remember?_  
><em>I remember all that you said<em>  
><em>Told me love was to plebeian<em>  
><em>Told me you were through with me<em>

_And now you say you love me_  
><em>Well, just to prove that you do<em>

_Come on! come on!_  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>Cry me a river<em>  
><em>I cried a river over you<em>  
><em>I cried a river over you<em>

* * *

><p>The song finally stopped playing in their heads, and Sam got closer to Blaine. Damn, Blaine could see the hearts in Sam's eyes for Christ's sake. He missed this. He missed the songs they used to sing. He missed the love. And, Blaine did too. Sam's lips soon met Blaine, but he didn't refuse. He kissed him back, and actually felt the passion like he did long ago. Blaine soon pushed Sam off him. He was blushing hard, which made Sam smile.<p>

"Damn it." Blaine chuckled. "I guess you got me."

* * *

><p>I honestly love this song more than anything. And in this situation, it describes their relationship that they had. Also, I'm not sure that it's the senior commons. Also, I'm pretty sure if they sang that in Glee club, it would be the first male duet. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reading. This was just a little story in my head and it needed to get out. :) For the song part, just imagine it like Baby It's Cold Outside but it's Sam and Blaine and it's this song.<p> 


End file.
